1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a ceiling fan having a rotatable inner housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical ceiling fan is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,877 to the applicant, YU, and comprises an inner housing solidly secured in the outer housing. The inner housing may not be rotated relative to the outer housing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fans.